Blind Apology
by Flutemelody
Summary: Bella is blind and sick of people fussing over her because of it.Paul hates her because he's scared she's going to take her brother Jacob away from the pack with her handicapped self. All in all, they hate each other. Then Paul imprints on her. Bella/Paul
1. Darkness

Yea, Yea. I know. Not another story. Sorry, but I had to put this one out. Please don't kill me. =]

Oh and so we're clearon this, this is going to slowly build into a Bella and Paul ship. I hate that every story I read about them, their rushed because he imprinted on her.

Enjoy. Oh and as you can tell, my grammar sucks. So if anyone up for beta_ing_ this story. Message me.

Btw, Jacob is really not her brother, but no one knows that until later on. He's really Billy Black son, like in the book.

**Bella's POV**

_Darkness._

In my life, all I saw was darkness. It wasn't because I didn't look around or open my eyes to the world. It was because, I was blind. I was born with it. I had a shortage of vitamin A before I was born causing me to live this world without slight. I was used to it, but I didn't like how people made me feel useless. I hated having people fuss over me. That's why I'm now moving to forks. I have to get away from my mom and Phil. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I can't take them acting like I'm five.

"Honey, you know you don't have to go." Renee, my mother cried for the hundred times since we got to the airport.

"I know Mom, but I need a new start where people don't know I'm blind. I have Jacob, he's already told me he was going to help me through school. And I have Neptune." Neptune was the blind dog that Jacob was telling me all about that Charlie got me.

"I know, tell your brother and dad I said hello." I nodded and let out a sigh as I felt her hug me. She grabbed my arm and led me through the airport to the gate. They let her place me on the plane, then she left, but not before talking to someone.

It wasn't until I felt an arm on my shoulder that I knew I had fallen asleep.

"Miss, everyone getting off now." An old sounding lady voice told me. I felt myself blink and I stood up. The old lady knew I was blind because she was the one who my mother asked to help me off the plane. The lady led me off the plane and through the gates. Before I get always the way through the gates, I felt warm hands grab my waist and pull me into a hug.

"Bells! I missed you so much!" Jacob exclaimed into my ear. Loudly I must add.

"Lord Jacob," I pulled back from his hug. "You scared me." I laughed. Even though I couldn't see it I knew he was had a grin on his face.

"Sorry, Bells I tried to hold him back, but he got away."

"It's okay dad," I laughed and turned my head where I knew Jacob was standing and smiled.

"Well let's get you home, I bet you're tried aren't you?" Dad said to me, taking my carry-on bag away from me.

"Not really, I took a nap on the way here."

"That's good, now we can go out and get some supper." I turned to where I heard my dad voice.

"Please no," I begged him. I didn't want them making a fuss over me.

"Bells just let him take us somewhere to eat, its better than his cooking." I heard Charlie huff.

"Okay you two, let's go now." I felt one of Jacob's hand on my shoulder leading me through the crowd.

-x-x-x-x-

"Bella?" I heard Jacob voice break through my sleep. "Wake up, school time." Before I could say something, I felt something jump on me. Stupid Neptune. I groaned and sat up, shoving my dog off of me. I heard Jacob stand up from sitting on my bed and walk across my room. A sound of a door opened filled the room.

"What color do you want to wear today Bella?" Jacob asked me like I would really care. "Brown?"

"Sure, why not. Brown is a warm color, unlike the town Forks." I heard Jacob let out a laugh.

"We have warm days," Jacob told me as he tossed me some clothes. I was whacked in the face. "Get dress." I heard him walked over to the door to leave. "Um you can dress yourself can't you?" He asked like he didn't know.

"Yes Jacob, I have been able to dress myself since I was five." I shook my head and felt for my shirt that was lay in lap. I heard the door shut.

After about five minutes, I was done. I brushed out my hair, but didn't bother with it. Why would I? I didn't know if it would look bad or not. My room door up and I heard Charlie walks him. His footsteps was more pronounced then Jacob's.

"Well looks like you already," He muttered to me and I nodded. "Jacob's going to drive you to school." I again I just nodded toward him. "Can you make it down stairs by yourself?" He asked me and I fought back a growl. _Why was they baby me so much?_

"Yes," I told him and brushed passed him, feeling my way down the hall way to the stairs. As I took each step, I counted to myself. I made my way through the living room following the sound of someone talking in the kitchen to Jacob.

"She's shouldn't be here. She's going to be in danger Jacob." The voice told him and I stopped at the door.

"I know, Embry, but I can't just tell her I can't have her coming home. She's my damn sister for crying out loud." I hear someone sighed.

"Sam already told you that you can't tell her anything. And for god sakes keep her away from Paul. You know how--" Embry stated to Jacob.

"I know what Sam said, and Paul never comes here anyway, so no worries about him changing here." Jacob snapped.

"But he's goes to your school. You know how he's feels about her. Being helpless and your not being able to help us because you have to look after her." I felt my blood starting to boil. I hated this Paul dude. How dare him to called me helpless.

"I don't care what Paul the ass thinks, he can drop de--"

That's when I walked in.

"Hey Jacob," I felt around for the table.

"Hey Bella, here let me help yo--" I cut him off.

"I can do it myself," I hissed at him jerking his arm off of me. "I'm not a child." I heard Embry snort. "Who's he?" I asked nodded toward where I had heard Embry.

"Oh sorry, Bella this is Embry Call, one of my best friends and a pain in my ass." I heard Embry yell a hey.

"Nice to met you," I said politely and finally found the table so I could sit down.

"Same here," Embry muttered sounded somewhat shy. "Well I had better get going, I have to get to school before I end up late."

"You don't go to Forks?" I asked him.

"Nope, I go to La Push High School. Sorry, but I have you go now. It was great getting to know you Bella."

"You too, Embry." I told him. I heard him whispered something to Jacob, but I couldn't make it out, then I heard his footsteps as he left.

"So Bella, what would you like to eat?" He asked me.

Today was going to be long one.

**Paul's POV**

Great. Just fucking great.

Jacob's sister was coming home. Now he had to help her handicap self around since the girl was freaking blind. Before we know it he's going to be asking Sam for us to cover his patrol. Well Jacob could drop dead before I covered one of his shifts. I had enough going on in my life without this Bella Swan getting into.

"PAUL STONER!" I turned to see my mom glaring at me. "I just asked you a question." I sighed and muttered her a what.

"Do you want to tell me what you did at school yesterday?" She asked me. My Dad just read the paper like nothing was going on.

"I punched a kid in the face for going me a druggie." I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Paul you know you can't go around punching people for the hell of it." My mom told me. "What if you shifted forms or something." Leave it to mom to bring me being a Werewolf into this.

"I didn't okay. The mike dude only has a broken nose. No big deal." That dude was a player anyway. Always going after every girl I tried to go after.

"It is a big deal. You could've been kicked out of school." Blah Blah Blah. I heard this so many times I just tuned it out now. After a few minutes, I tuned back in.

"And I want you to help Jacob with Isabella too." Wait, What?

"What?" I choked out. She had to be kidding right? I wasn't going to help the handicap.

"You heard me Paul. I want to you help show Isabella Swan around school and be nice to her." Ha, like that was going to happen.

"Yea, Mom whatever you say." With her being my mom, she knew I was lying.

"Paul, I mean it. She's going to have a hard time being blind and all as it is." Isabella Swan could drop dead and I couldn't care less.

"Mom, I don't help the handicaps." I stated to her, getting up to leave. "And you know what else? This Isabella girl could fall off a cliff and I couldn't care less. She's going to take Jacob way from us." I slammed my fist on the table.

"That's not true, he's going to be with her yes, but that's because she's his sister. When the other's imprint did they leave you? No. Jacob will not leave his brothers for her sister."

"Whatever," I growled and brushed passed her. I was already shaking with anger and I had to get out of the house.

"Paul, get back he--" Her voice was cut off when I slammed the door behind me. Before I was half way through the yard, I changed and was running with four legs.

_Paul, get your butt to school. _Great, Sam was the only one in wolf form. Kill me.

_I'm not going to school with that handicap girl. She's going to ruin the pack._ I growled in my thoughts.

_Paul, she's not going to ruin the pack. I won't allow it for one and two, how can this Isabella girl hurt us?_

_She's going to need Jacob to take care of her. _Didn't anyone see my point here? She is going to take one of our brothers away and no one cared.

_She's not going to take Jacob away from us. Now, get your butt to school and that's an order._ Damn it, now I had to go to school.


	2. Not So Helpless

**_Bella's POV_**

"We made sure you had every class with me, so I could help you around." Jacob told me as he drove us to school. "Erm, well, not that you need it…" He must had looked over at the frown on my face.

"Whatever, Jake." I told him as I ran my fingers through the fur of Neptune. I told Jacob I didn't want him coming with us, but Jake told me I had to bring him.

"Bella, I know you don't like us fussing over you, but we can't help it. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you," he murmured as I heard the car shut off. We must be at school.

"I can take some of the fussing, but Jacob—I'm not helpless." I said in frustration, feeling for the door handle so I could get out.

"I know that, Bella." He paused for a second when we heard a tap on the window of Jacob's side. I heard him roll down the window with a laugh. "Damn it, Mike; you scared me."

"Sorry dude, but I just wanted to see the new girl." Great, I was already known as the new girl. Life was prefect, now.

"Oh, yea. Bella, this is Mike. Mike, this is my sister, Bella." Jacob said, introducing us.

"Hey, Bella." I just nodded, not even going to bother to try talking to this guy. "Um, Jacob—why do you guys have a dog with you?" I sighed and ran my hand across Neptune's fur as Jacob answered him.

"So Bella can get around better." I let out a sigh that no one but myself could hear. Least he didn't come out and say 'Oh, it's because she's blind.' Although, with Neptune, everyone would know I was.

"Oh, well I can help here, if you like." _Hey, dumbass; I'm blind, not hard of hearing._

"I got it, Mike." Jacob told him.

"Ha, I found the handle." I said out loud, opening the door. I heard Jacob open up his door, too.

"Need some help?" I heard my brother ask from the other side of the car.

"No," I snapped, pulling Neptune from the car. "Where's the Main office?" I asked him feeling helpless once again.

"Can I just take you?" Jacob asked me. His voice was right beside me now and I could hear that Mike guy breathing down my neck. I just nodded and felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders. "Great, there's Paul." _That the guy who called me helpless,_ I thought to myself. Note to self: Stay away from him.

"Who's Paul?" I asked Jacob. His name sounded like venom coming from my mouth. I heard a door open and warm air rushed around me.

"A guy who's taking drugs." Mike said and I heard a slap, then a "Hey!".

"Don't say that, he's not on drugs, okay?" Jacob growled at him, and I felt him starting to shake a little against me.

"Sorry," Mike muttered, but to me he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Hey Mrs. Cope, this is Bella—she's new here." I sighed and tuned them out, letting my thoughts go to what Mike and Jacob were saying about Paul. Although I thought Jacob hated this Paul-guy, he seemed to respect him… for some odd reason. And why did Mike say he was on drugs, when Jacob said he wasn't?

"Bella?" Jacob's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?" I asked him.

"Are you coming?" I nodded my head and felt Neptune pull me. I guess he wanted to go see the school. Lucky him.

The first half of school when by fast, as all I did was site in an empty desk beside Jacob. If a desk wasn't empty beside him, the teacher would make the kid beside him move. How embarrassing. At least now I was at lunch sitting beside Jacob and Mike. I felt Jacob turn in his seat and sighed.

"I'll be right back," he told me, getting up. I just nodded and jammed my iPod headphones into my ears. It wasn't like I was really listening to Mike's boring stories about some stupid snow fight they had had last week. I hated the cold.

I sighed and lead back in my chair, waiting for my brother to get back.

_**Paul's POV**_

Could this girl be any more helpless? God. I watched her back as Jacob had put his arm around her, as if she were his girlfriend and not his sister. Now that was sick. Oh, and how can I forget about puppy-Mike sticking so closely to her I told he was going to jump her? Seriously. I think that guy practically invented the term "static cling."

Jacob turned his head and spotted m, frowning. "Great, there's Paul." He told Bella. Yeah, fuck you, too, dude. How he was the pack still confused me to this day. He wasn't even the in the ancestors of the families that was werewolves. Life was just messed up.

I made it through lunch without seeing Isabella, but when I enter the lunchroom, there she was _in my seat_ at _my lunch table_ with her back turned toward me. To make things even worse, Mike was in the seat next to her. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out of here. I was already shaking.

"I'll be right back," I heard Jacob tell Bella, and I watched her nod to him as I turned my back to them both. Great. Now Jacob was going to chew me out. No pun intended.

"Paul, wait up!" I stopped when I slammed my way through the lunch room door.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked him, breathing in and out of my nose—trying to calm myself down. I couldn't phase into a werewolf in the school. Too many people would freak and Sam would have my ass.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded in his second alpha male voice. Damn him.

"Your sister is what's wrong with me!" I growled at him. He asked me to tell him so I was. No holding back.

"What does Bella have to do with anything?" Jacob asked in the annoyingly calm voice that Sam tended used a lot, as well.

"She's going to ruin the pack, that's what wrong with her. She's going to take you way from us with her useless self."

"Damn it, Paul. What is wrong with you? Why do you have it in your head that Bella's going to ruin the pack? She's blind, not an enemy like the Cullens." I gritted my teeth together, trying to keep calm.

"She's better off being a stupid vampire, least then she wouldn't be so useless. Do us a favor and don't hang her. She's going to take you down with her useless handicapped self, anyways." I snapped at him.

"Ho--" He was cut off when the door to the lunch room open. I didn't see who it was because my back was facing it, but I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"How dare you! How dare you call me useless and handicapped. You don't even know me! You know what, Paul? Fuck you." When I turn to yell at her for listening, she was already halfway back to the table with her back to me.

"Thanks, Paul!" Jacob growled at me and pushed his way past to go talk to his sister. Man, I had to get out of here before I changed. I was already shaking more than normal, and I could feel the heat inside me boiling through my blood.

Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me, I just knew it.

* * *

So, sorry for the wait guys. I have Band practice and my Beta has Volleyball camp. Oh and a big thanks to my new Beta. Ma'at's Apprentice. *Huggles* =p Any questions, please review or message them to me.

People who don't review, I will sick Paul on you! Jking, but really reviews make my day!


	3. Black Plague

**I'm so sorry!!!! Please forgive me. I been meaning to post this long ago but never did.  
Oh and I need a beta. My old one quit on me. Please send me a message if you like to beta this story. *kiss***

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Mike had told me where Jacob had went, so as strange as it might seem, I followed his scent in the air to the lunch room door that were closed now.

"Least then she wouldn't be so useless. Do us a favor and don't hang out with her. She's going to take you down with her useless handicapped self." I heard a voice said from the other side of the door. I knew who that was and I never heard him talk before. Paul.

I felt around for the handle and jerked the door open.

"How dare you! How dare you call me useless and handicapped. You don't even know me! You know what, Paul? Fuck you." I yelled at him. I had no idea if I was yelling in his face or Jacob, but for the moment I didn't care. Before he could say something back to me, I turned on my heels and headed back the other way.

School passed kind of fast after that. Hours became into days, then turned into weeks. After my first day of school, I didn't 'see' Paul anymore. I guess seeing is the wrong word cause I knew he was there, he just never talked to me during lunch. I was always there before him, so I always had my head down on the table and Ipod in my ears. I wouldn't lean my head up until Jacob stood up beside me telling me it was time for my next class.

Neptune didn't go with me everywhere anymore. After getting in really big fight with Jacob and Charlie about, they finally came to reason and said I didn't have to take him to school.

Now it was my third week here and everyone avoid me like you with someone with the plague. Teachers never handed me a worksheet. They handed it to Jacob and we worked together on it. He would read me the questions and I would answer them with no trouble. The only time Jacob couldn't help was during testes. Teachers would be the one to read me the question and I would answer them. That's what I was doing right now.

"The Department of Labor was first established to," The teacher asked and I sighed.

"Enforce labor laws," I answered Mr. Davis. This was boring. I wanted to be normal so I could take a real test

"Right again, Miss. Swan. You know you could give Paul Stoner a run for his money?" I almost choked on air.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Paul was the only other student I had that could answer my question without really having to think about it. He's a 12th grader this year. You should really meet him." _Already met him, he's an ass._

"Paul and I, we don't really get along," I told the teacher standing up to make my way outside to Jacob.

"What a shame, you two have a lot in common." _Yea, unlikely_.

"Bye," I told the teacher as I walked through the door. I ran right into a warm chest and warm arms wrapped around me for a second to keep me from falling. I thought it was Jacob until he talked.

"Watch where you're going," Paul growled at me. "Oh sorry, I forgot who I was talking to." He shoved me away from him and I could hear him stalking away. I never once looked up cause I was trying to hide my blush.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jacob ask and I nodded.

"Yea, prefect. I love it when people reject me like plague." I snapped at him.

"No one rejecting you Bella. What about Mike and Jessica, their your friends." Jacob told me, grabbing my hand to lead me to the car.

"Whatever," I said pulling my hand away from his. "I can walk on my own you know." I said following the sound of his footsteps.

"I know, but you might walk into a wall or something." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Then let me," I snapped at him. Then I thought about it and started to laugh.

"Come on," He laughed, taking my hand again to lead me. This time I let him.

Some people dream in color and others in black white. For me, I dream in color. I know it's weird sounding for a blind person to dream in color, but I do. I can see people in my dreams that I had made up in my mind.

That's why I had a dream that Paul was this scary wild animal that almost looked like a dog with fangs. The way he speak to me scared me to no ends, but I never showed it. He was the only one I knew that growled at another human being. In my dream I was running as fast as my leg would let me. I could hear Paul behind me running on all four. I could hear him getting closer and I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"You can't run Isabella," He snarled at me. "Not from me, I know why you really came to forks." Somehow I made my legs go faster but it wasn't fast enough.

"Please," I huffed out as I ran. "Leave me alone." I was begging now.

"You came to rip Jacob away from us, and I wouldn't let you do that." He called out, sounding really close this time. He didn't seem to hear me.

"I didn't, I prom--"I woke with a scream when Paul attacked me in my dream. Everything was black again and I was in my dark world again.

_**Paul's POV**_

School was over and I was walking down the to leave when I saw Jacob waiting out side the history classroom. Waiting for Bella no less.

"Hey, don't forget you got patrol tonight with Embry and me." I told him as I stopped next to the door of the classroom.

Jacob nodded. "I know," He huffed at me and I shrugged at him. I was about to leave when I heard the teacher's voice and Bella's through the classroom door.

"Paul was the only other student I had that could answer my questions without really having to think about it. He's a 12th grader this year. You should really meet him." I heard Mr. Davis tell her.

"Paul and I, we don't really get along," Ha, was that more then true.

"What a shame, you two have a lot in common." I have nothing in common with the handicapped.

"Bye," Bella told him as she made her way out the door. I looked away to tell Jacob bye when I felt her slammed right into my chest. Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around her for a second to keep her from falling.

"Watch where you're going," I spat at her. "Oh sorry, I forgot who I was talking to." I shoved her away from me and hurried away from her. I knew I shouldn't of like it, but I felt my heart jumped when I touched her.

_Don't you think its weird that for the last three weeks you haven't seen her face?_ Embry asked me on patrol.

_No, but why would I want to see her face anyway? _I asked him. I heard Jacob growl because he knew what was coming

_Because dude, she's hot. _I gritted my teeth not being able to take this anymore. I saw her face in his mind. She was pretty, I would give her that, but she was the enemy.

_You know, man. She's doesn't have to be the enemy to you. She's been here for what three weeks and she haven't tried to take Jacob away from us. She's rather be left along then be treated like a child. _Embry thought toward me and Jacob agreed with him.

_That's not the point. I don't care if she haven't try yet, but she will. I just know she will. Jacob if sister leaves town tomorrow would you go with her? _I asked him.

_Um yea, but that's because I would be her driver. _He answered me not really knowing what I would getting at.

_What are you getting at? _Embry asked me.

_That Jacob would do anything for his sister even if it meant he had to banned his brothers. _After that I phased back in my human self. They could cover the rest of patrol without me. I could care less right now that Sam was going to bitch about it.

I had the same dream again. The one I had been having since I first heard Bella was coming to Forks. The one where I imprinted on her. I guess it wasn't a dream; it was more of a nightmare. I sat up and replayed the dream in my head

I was walking through the woods after patrol when I heard a sound. It was making me mad that I couldn't heard it as good as I could when I was in my wolf form. The sound came again and I started walk toward it thinking it was animal or something. It wasn't till I was in a middle of a meadow with trees all around it, that I saw it was Bella. She was sitting almost in the middle soaking in some of the sunlight.

"Bella?" I called out. She didn't turn around, but I knew she knew that I was here cause I could hear her heart changing to a fast beat.

"Bella, why are you here all alone out here. It's not safe for you." I heard a slight growl come from her.

"I can take care of myself," She snapped turning to face me.

Her brown eyes locked on mine and I felt what the others told me I would feel when you imprint. I could felt it all the way through me. She was the only one here in the forest. I didn't even see the trees. What I saw was her glassy brown eyes looking at me with a blank stare. "What are you even doing out here?" She asked in a hiss.

"Um taking a walk," I answer her unwilling. It was like my heart wanted her to know everything, the traitor. Least my brain was on my side. I think.

"Why don't you go take one off the cliff over there." She still hated me. Even in the dream I knew that when I imprinted on her she felt nothing cause she couldn't see my eyes. She could feel it.

That's when I woke up.

I reached over and turned on my light. I don't know what's worst. The fact that I dreamed about imprinting on the enemy or the fact that when I did imprint on her in my dreams that she wasn't effected by it like the others girls that the other guys imprints.

But theres one thing was for sure, Bella Swan wasn't like any I ever met girls. Maybe I was wrong about her._ No, Paul. Don't think like that, don't give into her. That's what's she's wants, then she'll make her move._ The voice inside my head growled.

I didn't know what to believe anymore.

**Bella's POV.**

I should had known this was coming. I knew that there was something different about them, **him**. Only if I had figured it out sooner maybe I could had stopped this before someone got hurt. But I didn't and I was to late to stop it. If only I could had seen his face may things would had been...

* * *

I like this twist at the end Can anyone guess what Bella is talking about? =]


	4. The Phone Call

**This is really short, but hey its a chapter and I hope everyone else liked the POV at the end. **

**Also: I want to thank my amazing Beta, Wicked Winter.  
**

* * *

Paul's POV

_Saturday, _finally I thought as I flipped the lamp on that was next to my bed. This was my first Saturday off since...well in forever. I unfolded myself from my bed and yawned. After a few minutes I finally got dressed. I grabbed my cell phone off the dresser and headed out the door.

I wasn't even out the door when my phone went off. "What?" I barked into the phone. "Could you get anymore obnoxious?" A voice shot back. Even though I've never heard it through the phone before I knew it was Bella. "Yes, now what do you want?" Why was Bella calling me? Was something wrong with her?

"A ride..." She sounded like she was fighting with herself about asking. I smirked to myself. "Why would I give you a ride." "Cause I'll be your best friend." She didn't miss a beat.

"I don't want you to be my best friend. I don't even want you to be my friend."

I heard her sigh. "Look, could you just give me a ride?"

"Where to?" I asked her. "The bookstore." I let out a laugh and Bella growled. "You can't read Bella, your blind." Bella let out a sharp laugh. "Really? Is that why I only can see darkness? It's called audio tapes." There was a short pause. "Be ready in ten minutes." I clicked the end button without a goodbye.

Thoughts were running through my head as I grabbed my keys. It didn't hit me that I was going have to spend more of the day with the enemy.

About ten minutes later, I pulled up in front of Bella's house and got out. She was waiting on stairs with her head down and her hair hiding her eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded and stood up. "Um, do you need help getting in?"

"I'm not the helpless, just start walking and I can follow." She growled. I turned and walked back to the truck and opened up the door for her. Something I hated doing. "Need help in?" I asked as she brushed passed me. She felt around for a second and then basically jumped in. "Or not..." With that she looked and met my eyes for the time since she's been here. That was it. I was a goner.

**Bella's POV**

_Just call him. _I growled to myself as I paced the room. Jacob told me he had things to do today and to call Paul about the bookstore. I thought I heard a smirk in his voice while he said it._ Just do it Bella. _

Finally, I grabbed my cell that was made just for me. "Call Paul Stoner." I said into it. Jacob had placed his number into it. "Calling Paul Stoner." The phone said then I heard a ring. "What?" Paul growled. No hello. Just like the jerk he is. "Could you get anymore obnoxious?" I growled back at him. "Yes, now what do you want?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. _Just ask him._

"A ride..." I finally said and trailed off. "Why would I give you a ride." He asked me. I tried the same thing I always used on my Mom. "Cause I'll be your best friend."

"I don't want you to be my best friend. I don't even want you to be my friend." Ugh. This was getting annoying. "Look, could you just give me a ride?" I asked him pacing my room again. I was getting a headache.

His tone softened a bit, which was weird. "Where to?" He asked me. "The Bookstore," He let out the biggest laugh ever. I let out a growl while I heard him say, "You can't read Bella, your blind." _Thank you, captain obvious. _I let out a forced laugh. "Really? Is that why I only can see darkness? It's called audio tapes." For a minute he didn't say anything then told me to be ready in ten minutes. He hung up without a goodbye._ Jerk_

I felt around and grabbed the jacket that Jacob had laid out for me and then went down stairs. I had to count the stairs so I wouldn't try to take an extra step and fall. I skipped trying to eating to eat anything because of the butterflies in my stomach.

After finally locking the door I sat down on the steps and waited. This had to be the stupidest thing ever. After a few minutes, I heard a car coming down the driveway. My guess was that it was Paul. A door opened and closed and I heard footsteps walk forward. I dropped my hair over my face.

"Are you ready?" He asked me and I nodded at him and stood up. "Um, do you need help getting in?" He seemed to be at a loss of what to do. "I'm not the helpless, just start walking and I can follow." I told him a little too harshly but at the moment I didn't care. He was already pissing me off. I followed the sounds of his footsteps and heard his truck door up. "Need help in?" He asked me. I didn't answer him, I just brushed passed him and felt around for the seat and hopped in. I was pushing my limits at the moment, but I didn't care. He had to see that I could stuff by myself. "Or not..." He trailed off and I raised my head. After a minute or two, I asked if he was okay since he was just standing there. "Um yea," I shook my head and reached out to shut the door. He stopped me and told he would do that.

"God Paul, talk about your freaking mood swings." I leaned back in and I heard him shut the door. This day was going to be long.

**Jacob's POV (One and Only)**

Paul imprinted on Bella. About time. He had texted Sam and told him, but something was different about it. Bella felt nothing he had said like the others.

_Could it be that she's blind?_ Jared asked.

_Could be, but even then she should had at least felt the pull. It's that strong._ Sam answered him.

_Looks like Paul going to have to fight for his imprint love _Leah chucked. In a way this was really funny. We all had a feeling that Paul was going to imprint on Bella the day she came. Before they even knew each other, they already hated each other. Then Paul started having dreams about her. It was already set.

I should have been upset. Angry at Paul for the way he's been treating Bella, but I wasn't. He was giving her what Bella wanted. Someone would didn't treat her like a handicap. Now it's all up to Paul.

This is going to be really entertaining to watch.


	5. Inside Your Head

Enjoy this chapter. Because of two reasons. One. You get to see the sweet side of Paul and Two. This is the last time you get to see the sweet side of Paul for a while. And I have a question for the reviews.

_Do you think I'm going to fast with this story or too slow?_ Anyway. Please review. I read each and everyone of them and although I don't answer them all I smile each time I see I have a new one. So if you want to make me a smile please review.

Oh and before I forget. A big thanks to my pretty cool beta, **Wicked Winter**

* * *

Paul's POV (The next day)

"Sam, this isn't right." I told him for the fifth time since we started talking. Sam looked at me and let out a laugh that was almost crazed liked.

"Do you think it was right about what I did to Leah? We didn't ask for this, it just happened. So your imprint doesn't like you? So what; Emily didn't like me at first either." I cocked my head to the side. I knew the story but it was still hard to believe.

"You knew Leah and I were high school sweethearts right? But how do you think I went from Leah to Emily without any pain? I didn't, I had to fight for Emily's love. Just because Bella didn't fall at your feet like Kim or the rest of them did, doesn't mean nothing."

"But how did you gain Emily's love?" I asked him. Sam smiled. "By not pushing it on her. I became her friend. And that's what you need to do for Bella." I let out a laugh. "She doesn't want me as a friend. She might want me tied up at the bottom of the ocean, but she doesn't want me as her friend."

"Paul, do us a favor and stop bitching. Bella is your soul mate. She'll come when its time. Until then, get to know her. Become her friend." I felt anger rush through me and I started to shake. "God Paul, calm down." Sam then looked at me. "Think about Bella." Bella's face popped into my mind. "Think only about her." After a minute I stopped shaking. Sam grinned. "Well, looks like you came to the dark side after all." He then stopped smiling. "I know your going to get pissed off around Bella and you have to keep your calm Paul. Cause if you hurt her you'll never forgive yourself." I knew he was thinking about Emily. We had all seen how it happened. Sam played in his head over and over for the first few months.

All he was doing was talking to her. He was reasoning with her. Emily wouldn't talk him and Sam was getting pissed. He had grabbed her hand when she walked off and Emily turned around and slapped him. She yelled in his face that she wasn't going to hurt Leah like this and turned again to storm off. And Sam changed. She was to close and he attacked in under a second before he realized what he did.

"Paul, if you feel yourself changing I want you to turn away and run away. You can not hurt Bella, you will not hurt Bella." He was pleading with me. I knew he didn't want me to go through what he did.

"I'll try not too. Thanks." I stood up and left. I didn't have patrol until later so I found myself wandering on the beach and letting yesterday follow through my head.

"_Are you okay?" Bella asked me as I opened up the bookstore door for her. "Your to quite and its kind of worrying me." _

"_I'm fine," I snapped at her. "Now what book did we come for?" _

"_The Scarlet Letter." She hissed back. Ah the Scarlet Letter. "What a stupid book." I commented to her. "It's not stupid, it's a classic." She told me. I really didn't think it was a stupid book. "I bet you can't even read." I let out a laugh as I walked over to the audio books. _

"_I can too, so what do you need the Scarlet Letter for?" I asked her as I pulled it from the shelf. "I need it for school. We're reading it in class and I can't remember everything about so I need to reread it." _

"_You already read it?" I asked her as I lead us to the checkout counter. _

"_Yes, Mom would read to me when we had nothing else to do." I nodded, but then remember she couldn't see it. "Cool." I dropped the audio tape on the counter and the girl sighed as she checked us out. _

"_That will be eight dollars and seventy-eight cents." I saw Bella feel for her pocket and pull out a ten. Bella then reached and hit me in the chest with the money. I grabbed it from her hand and headed it to the girl. The girl at the counter widened her eyes a bit, but didn't say anything. The girl gave me the change which I put in Bella's waiting hand. _

"_You don't trust me?" I asked her as she closed her hand around the bill. She looked up to meet my voice. Her eyes seemed to going through me again and again. "Why do you say that?" She asked. "Just by the way you were waiting. You know what, never mind." I grabbed the bag for Bella and lead the way out. Bella didn't move. "Bella? You coming?" She nodded then followed._

"Something wrong?" I looked up to see Bella and Jacob coming toward me. Jacob had his hand in Bella's. I gritted my teeth. It was just not normal for two siblings to be so close. "No." I snapped at them. "Well looks like he doesn't want us near him." Bella said stopping. _I want you near me Bella, just not him._ I wanted to say but didn't. "I'm going to keep walking," Bella said pulling her hand out of Jacob's. Jacob looked like he wasn't going to let that happen but then sighed. "Just don't go too far."

"I'm not a child, Jacob." She snapped at him and stormed off. Jacob rubbed his neck. "You okay?" He asked me sitting down. "No Jacob, I'm not. Bella hates me and I can't change that." Jacob laughed. He laughed. "What the fuck is so funny?" I asked him. "Your acting like its the end of the world." He didn't know how it felt to know that you may never be with your soul mate; the pain to not be with her.

"You don't understand." Was all I said.. Jacob didn't say any thing either. We just watched Bella walk toward the ocean. She smiled every time a wave crashed over her feet. She walked a little farther into the ocean where she was up to her knees in water. Her clothes were getting wet but she didn't seem to mind. "I don't like her that far in the water." Jacob said starting to get up. I rolled my eyes, but to tell the truth I didn't like it that much either.

Then it all seemed to happen in fast mode. I watched as a wave came after Bella. It was almost as big as her head crashing over her and pulling her under. She let out a scream as she went under. Jacob seemed to be frozen in spot. Bella popped back up just to have another wave crash over her. She was getting drag father out. I jumped up and raced to the ocean. I dived into the water and heard Bella scream from under the water. It didn't take long for me to get to her. As I pulled her out Jacob seem to snap out of it and raced toward us.

"Is she okay?" He asked. "How the hell should I know?" I shouted at him laying Bella on the sand. She didn't seem to be breathing. I pulled her over and slammed my fist into her back, but not hard enough to hurt her. That did it, she coughed up the water and her eyes snapped up. "Bella," Her name fell from my lips before I could stop it. "Paul?" She asked seeming confused. "Why did you help me?" I let out a stain laugh. "If you got hurt who am I going to hate?" She let out a laugh. "Thanks," I smiled down at her. "You're welcome."


	6. Haunting You

I'm already going to tell you that there's a cliffy at the end and its not what you think it will be. But I want your guess on two things. Question are at the end of the chapter.

Thanks to the fantastic **Wicked Winter, **who Betaed this chapter.

* * *

Bella's POV

This wasn't right. Something changed in Paul and I just know it. Now all I had to do and figure out what that was. Being near him was almost painful like, something that drawn me into him. I fought against it. I didn't even know him so it would be wrong to feel that close to him so I pretend that feeling wasn't there when I was near him.

"Knock, knock." Jacob said and I turned my head to where his voice was. "May I come in?" I nodded my head and pulled myself up so he could sit on the bed with me. "Something wrong? You seem confused." I laughed. My mom had always said it was easy to read my face. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Can I ask you a few things about Paul?" I asked him, biting my lip. Jacob laughed and I felt him sit down. "Sure Bells, what's on your mind?" I had so many questions, but I knew I couldn't ask them all. Cause if I did, Jacob would know that I might like him.

"What's the real Paul like?" I asked him. In the short month I have known him he's always been changing. One moment he's yelling at me that I'm going to tear up his family, and then next he's saving me. Jacob laughed. "The real Paul? What do you mean by that?" I grimaced.

"Its just I don't think I know the real Paul. I'm wrapped away in my hate for him that I don't know if I know the real Paul." I heard Jacob sigh. "Paul is a major pain in the ass and always getting pissed off. But if he cares for someone, he'll do anything for them; even if it means putting his life on the line." Without warning, I smiled. "He's a great guy I guess, but Bella don't give up on him." He knew; he knew that I might like him and what's weird is, I don't even know.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "Nothing, got any more questions?" I nodded my head. "Is Paul a monster?" Jacob breathing picked up. Was Paul really a monster? "Why do you ask that Bella?" _Because in my dream he is. _I wanted to say but didn't. "Just something different about him that's all. And he growls at people. Normal people don't growl." I smiled to show that I was joking. Jacob laugh, but it was off. We sat there listening to the silences until Jacob broke it.

"May I ask you something? Do you like Paul?" I quickly shook my head. "What kind of question is that?" I growled at him trying to sound playful, but some how it didn't.

"Whoa there Bella; calm down. It was just a question." He laughed it off and stood up making me almost rock off the bed. "I'm going out." That wasn't news. "I'll be back later." I just nodded my head and listened until I knew he was gone for sure. I jumped up and called for Neptune . "Hey boy, feel like going for a walk?" I asked him when he jumped on me. I grabbed my jacket and placed it on and felt around on the wall for the leash. "Come here," I called to Neptune . After a few times off failing I finally got his leash on him.

"Come on," I said going down the stairs and opened up the front door and shut as soon as I knew Neptune was out. "This way," I said and started walling to the woods. I could smell Jacob in the air and something wasn't right. Why was he in the woods. "Don't let me run into a tree, okay?" I told the dog as we walked. I trusted him to get me around without something getting hurt.

After a good twenty minutes, I heard something cracked, a stick maybe.

"Jacob?" I called out. I heard my voice echo through the night then another stick cracked. "Who's there?" I turned toward the sound and I heard Neptune let out a warning growl. "Easy boy, it's okay." I heard voice call out. Paul.

"What are you doing out here?" I snapped at him as I heard him walk toward me. I was angry at him for the fear that I had felt.

"Better question. Why are you out here?" He asked, matching my tone.

"I can be out here if I want." I hissed at him. He laughed. "So what's up with you questioning Jacob about me?" He asked and I felt my face turned red. "How do you know about that?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, but kept talking like I hadn't said anything. "If I didn't know better, I think you liked me Bella." I took a step back and then another. "How can I like a jerk like you?" I growled at him. Paul laughed, but it seemed out of placed.

"I'm the jerk? What about you Bella? You hurt people all the time and you don't even know it." I heard him take another step toward me, but this time I didn't move. "I do not." I protested. Paul laughed again. He took another step toward me and I could feel his warm breath on my face. He was getting to close.

"You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me when I'm near you." He knew.

"I don't," I lied to him. My voice was dripping with venom. "How can I like someone like you? You're a jerk, cares for no one but himself and my guess is that you're ugly too." Paul's breathing picked up and he grabbed my arm when I turned away. His hand was shaking. "Shut up." He growled at me and I turned away and reached up and slapped his face. I was afraid I would miss, but I knew I didn't when I heard the slap echo off the trees. I heard Paul hiss and his hand gripped tighter around my arm. It was almost painful like.

"NO! Bella run!" Jacob's voice ring through my head. Something was wrong. "Paul back away!" But Jacob warning was too late. Because the next thing I knew I was on my back and I felt pain all through my body. The last think I remember was hearing was a wolf howling in pain.

* * *

Questions for you to answer in the reviews.

1. Who is the wolf howling in pain?  
2. Should Bella guess that Paul's a werewolf or should he tell her?


	7. Stolen Kiss

Don't start! I know, I'm late. But I have a good reason. Two words; Final Exams. If you guys take them you know how much you have to study for them. So please forgive me!!!!

I know this is really short, but I felt like I had to get at least something out tonight.

Btw, only one person got the answer right about which wolf was Howling. ;)

Before I forget. I want to thank my rebellious Beta; Wicked Winter

* * *

I sat there watching Bella as she slept. It felt wrong to do so, but I felt like I had to. The doctors said she hit her head hard against the ground when Neptune tried to protect her, but it didn't seem too bad. She had scratches going down her face, but it wasn't bad either. They would heal also.

"Has she awoken yet?" Jacob asked me as he walked into the room. Although he tried to hide the pain from his voice, his face gave him away. "Not yet, the doctors said it would be any time now." Jacob nodded then rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam wants to see her." I bared my teeth at Jacob and he backed away a tiny bit. "Was it an order or was he trying to be helpful again?" I asked through my teeth.

"Knock it off, Paul. He didn't mean too. You know he loves Bella too, just not like you. He didn't mean to hurt her." My eyes narrowed.

"But he did. All this time, he thought I was going to hurt her, but he's the one that did that." I didn't even try to hide my loathing toward Sam at the moment.

"He thought you were going to hurt her. He was just jumping in the middle." Jacob told me.

"Sure, take his side. Jacob, you don't know what it's like. When Sam knocked her to the ground like that I thought I was going to kill him." I shook that thought away as I remember what had popped through my head.

"But you didn't" Jacob told me. I laughed at him. "Only because I knew I had to get Bella. Tell Sam he can go to hell."

"You lost your mind; if think I'm going to tell him that." Jacob walked over to Bella and grabbed the other hand I didn't have. "She looks so broken and helpless." Jacob commented aloud.

"Should have seen Emily." I turned to see Sam leaning against the door fame. I knew if I would attack Sam right now he wouldn't fight back, I don't think he could if he even tried. "How is she?" He asked.

"Doctors said nothing major. She'll be okay when she wakes up." I told him with venom in my voice that I tried to keep down but it didn't work.

"You're doing great Paul. If it was anything else you would have already taken my head off; and believe me, if I thought it could fix everything I would let you." He lowered his head and I gritted my teeth together.

"You're lucky that I know it wouldn't." Was all I said and turn back to Bella who was still sleeping.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jacob asked and I shook my head. "I was hoping I would never have to tell her." Jacob snorted.

"She's going to know that something's up. Your going to have to tell her and soon." Jacob told me and I shook my head.

"Not if I leave," Both Sam and Jacob snapped their heads at me.

"You can't leave." Sam said. "You wouldn't be able to leave your imprint behind."

"Yes I will." Jacob snorted again at me. "It's for her own good. If I can keep myself away from her she wouldn't be able to get herself hurt." Jacob just shook his head while Sam looked at me.

"You're being serious aren't you?" I nodded and Sam nodded his head. "I think you should try it. Like you said it's for Bella own good." Jacob stood up in shock. "What? What about Bella? Think about how she'll feel if you're gone!" I snapped my head toward Jacob.

"She wouldn't care less if I died or not. She said she hated me." Jacob let out a fake laugh. "Did you ever think that she could be lying to you?" That thought had crossed my mind, but I didn't think it was likely. Bella doesn't look like a person who would lie.

"So where are you going?" Sam asked me. "I'm just going to go wolf. That way you guys can give me updates on her." Sam nodded and I stood up and looked at Bella. I sighed and lean down and stole a kiss from her lips. I stood back up and give Bella a last long look then released her hand and pushed myself passed Sam.

* * *

Bella's POV

Someone touched my lips. Thats what woke me from my coma like sleep.

* * *

That's it for now. Until tomorrow; I love you guys and if you want to give me something for christmas give me a REVIEW!!! I would love you forever.


	8. Hurting

Thanks to the fantastic **Wicked Winter, **who Beta this chapter!

**Bella's POV**

Someone touched my lips. That's what woke me from my coma like sleep. Then I was hit by all that had happened before I was knocked out. Images that I can only see in my dreams floated around me.

Everything was moving so fast. I couldn't keep a hold of any of the images that filled my head while I was out like this. Everything was so messed up. I keep hearing the howl of the wolf that I heard before I was knock out. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was. I wanted to help the hurting animal. But I couldn't move, nor could I see. My mind went back to when I was little.

"I want to hear a bed time story." I told Charlie.

"Well okay, have I told you and Jacob of the Quileute legends?" We both shook our heads. "Well they was know to be descended from wolfs. Well it's known that they can imprint." Jacob was the first one to ask. "What's imprinting?" Charlie let out a laugh. "Imprinting son; is where the people that are descendants from the wolf people, have an attraction to the person. It's the strongest kind of love that is known. Nothing can break the love. The person that imprints would give the other person the world if it was possible."

My mind fade from the story and my eyes shot open. I was in darkness once again. I knew I was in the hospital by the smell.

"Where's Paul?" I asked. The person holding my hand tightened their grip a little bit. "Bella, finally." Jacob said and released my hand to kiss my forehead. "Don't scary me like that again."

"I'll try not to. Now where's Paul?" I asked him again thinking he didn't hear me. "He's gone Bella." Another voiced answer. I turned my head toward the mystery person. "Who are you?" I thought it might be a doctor. "Bella, I'm Sam Uley." I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you, but what do you mean he's gone. As in he's not in the hospital?" I heard Sam walk closer to me. "No Bella. I mean as in he left Forks for good."

"What?" I asked. "Why?" It couldn't have been what I had said before I ended up in here.

"He thought it would be better if he got away from you." Sam sure was telling it to me straight. "Why?" I asked again.

"That I do not know get Bella, but he said he had to get away." Sam told me ad Jacob grabbed my hand. I felt the lost hit me as Sam words floated around in my head. "How much longer do I have to stay here?" I asked. Nobody answered me.

Two weeks later, I wasn't doing any better about the fact that Paul left. I thought I would be happy because Paul wouldn't be trying to bring me down, but something was missing. After a while I finally give in and had to talk to Jacob. The story that Charlie told us when we little keep coming back and I knew I had to ask about it.

"Jacob?" I called out from my bedroom. After about a minute I heard Jacob walk up the stairs. "Yes?" Jacob asked as he came into my room.

"Do you remember that bed time story Charlie told us about the Quileute legends?" I asked him and I heard his heart beat pick up a little bit. "No, I don't." I knew he was lying. "Yes you do the one about imprinting.. Is it true?" I felt him take me hand. "Why are you asking this Bella? Do you know something?" I nodded at him.

"I lied. Well not really lied because no one asked me, but I feel this pull to Paul like I don't know it's weird. It's the Quileute legends true or not? Did Paul imprint on me?"

"Bella, I can't tell you anything because this is for Paul to tell you." Jacob told me. I jerked my hand out of his.

"Damn it, Jacob. Paul left me! He can't tell me anything." I jumped off the bed. "Calm down, Bella. I guess I can tell you that yes that legends true and the descendants can imprint."

"Are we descends?" I asked him. "I am. You're not. But that's because only, well mostly only males are able to imprint." I nodded. "Jacob, when is Paul coming back?" I heard him sigh. "I don't know Bella, but please believe when I tell you he thinks this is the best thing for you." Well there goes that sweet moment. "The best damn thing for me would be if he came back." With that I stalked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door and into the cold night. I was going find Paul if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

The reason these chapter are short is because I'm trying not to put to POVs on one. And these get out fast right?

So question time. Do you think Bella should get hurt trying to find him?


	9. Howling

**So three chapters out in four days. =] Since I have nothing else better do, but write why not right? **

**This chapter by the way is named after an amazing song by Florence and the Machine. I believe this is the song for Bella and Paul. Go listen to it on Youtube. =] Song is named Howl.**

**Oh btw, I twisted things up because I'm cool like that ;) Bella is not going to get hurt but someone else is, thanks to LJSkywalker idea. Thanks! **

**Oh and speaking about cool people I want to thank my beta Wicked Winter =]**

**

* * *

**

**Paul's POV**I had no idea where I was, but I wasn't lost. Because to be lost, that meant you had to care about where you were. And without Bella, I couldn't care less where I was.

_Then come home _Sam thought. _She misses you Paul. You're hurting her._

_This is better for her in the long run. I'm doing this for her, not me. _I thought back to Sam.

_Is that what you're telling yourself? Paul, it'll never work. Now get your head out of your ass and come back home. _It wasn't an order but I knew he was getting close to ordering it.

_Believe me Sam. It's better this way._ I told him as I stopped beside a pond. _Bella doesn't like me anyways _

_Oh for the love of anything. Paul, she's your soul mate, you're other half. She's made for you and you're made for her. _

I looked down at the water and saw my wolf image shine back at me. The sight of myself made me want to vomit. _She's different. _Was the only thing I thought back. I heard Sam sigh and I saw that he had shook his head because his image had shook a little bit. After that he left, leaving me in silent which I enjoyed, I kicked the pond water so my image disappeared in the waves that my paw had made.

I couldn't hide it. The pulled toward Bella was coming to great. My mind was cheating and it was getting smart knowing this wasn't the answer. And I was losing the fight.

I slowly got up and started my way to the mountain top. Maybe the view would be nicer or something. After a bit, when I was almost there, I came across a scent that shouldn't have been there. Vampire.

_Shit_ I thought as I knew the Vampire was close. By the scent, I knew it was a newborn. It had way to much blood in the smell. I had to hunt it out and kill it.

"Well, it's true." A bell light voice said and I turned my head toward it. I had been wrong, there were two of them. A girl and a boy, mates most likely. "Look Karsen," The girl vampire said. The boy vampire nodded. "I see him, Skylar" I bared my teeth at them as the boy vampire named Karsen made a step closer. "Watch it Karsen. He might attack." The girl vampire named Skylar said with a shrilly like laugh.

"I doubt it." Karsen said as he made another step toward me. "He's not stupid enough to attack us when he's out number." _Think again buddy. _

I let out a loud howl hoping I was close enough for someone to hear it. Karsen let out a laugh this time. His laugh wasn't as high as his mate. "Scared are we?" I shook my head back in forth so he knew I wasn't. He made another step toward me. We were now only 100 meters away from each other.

_Paul what's wrong? Oh shit, where are you? _Jared thought as he entered wolf form and saw what I saw.

_I don't know, but you guys better figure out soon. _I thought to him as I heard him let out a howl his self. Karsen moved his head to the left and smiled. "You called for others didn't you?" I saw his mate smiled too and she moved toward me this time. "Oh you shouldn't have done that. Now we're going to have to attack you and kill you sooner." I let out a growl for warning.

"Now, now, let's not get mean here. You see we have been watching you for about two week now since you came to our land." I could have kicked my self for not checking the scents around me closer. "Now you must pay for being in our parts." I watched as Karsen came closer and I took a step back.

_Paul we're on our way. _Sam told me. Everyone was here, but Jacob. With Bella I hoped. _Where's Jacob? _Sam asked the others. Nobody knew.

As I was watching Karsen I saw Skylar jump at me and I made a jump for her and ripped a hand off. I bit once and tossed it to the side. She let out a scream and made another jump for me as long with Karsen. I managed to knock Karsen off me, but not before Skylar wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

The last thing I remember was the sound of my bones cracking along with the rest of the pack screaming my name.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't get far into the woods before I hear another howl. I tried to chase after it. Him. but it didn't work. I ended up tripping to much and getting myself lost. After a good minute another howl sounded and I heard footsteps near. I should have been scared but I wasn't. All I hoped was for was to be near Paul again soon.

* * *

_Review_. **_All the cool kids are doing!_**


	10. Giving It Back

Thanks to the brilliant **Wicked Winter, **who Beta this chapter! And Sorry, this might be the last chapter until after Christmas =[

* * *

Paul's POV

When I woke, I jumped with a painful scream, but I was already heal, but that had made no sense to me cause I knew I should have had at least some pain. Even for us, it took hours for bones to heal. The scream was from where I saw Bella looking at me with blood caked on her face .

"Have you fallen in love with the wrong person yet, Paul Stoner?" Bella asked me. Her eyes were looking at the bed and her hand was in mine.

"Why on earth would you ask me that Bella?" I asked her looking at the side of her face. A single tear escape from her left eye.

"You left. It must have been easy though. Cause as I said before, you think this imprinting was a mistake. I can tell by the way you been acting around me. You fallen in love with the wrong person."

"Isabella," I said to her with the most passion I could in my voice. "Not once." But then something hit me. "How do you know about that, the imprinting?" She let out a laugh.

"I'm not stupid," She told me. "I knew something was wrong with the pull I was feeling toward you." Jacob had been right. She had hid it. "Then after I woke in the hospital I had a dream of when I was little and Charlie telling Jacob and me the story about imprinting was."

"You hid it. The feeling didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Why?" I asked. She huffed and pulled her hand way from mine and stood, but fell back down and over my legs. _What the hell happened to her?_

She kept talking like nothing had happened. But this time she was talking to my legs. I wished I could lift her up and hold her, but I had no idea how bad she was hurt and I wasn't about to hurt her anymore.

"I was scared, just like I am now. I trusted you, Paul. But you broke it the moment you became a chicken and left me. How can I know for sure you won't pick up and leave again the minute things don't go your way?" She pushed again my legs and lifted herself up, but she didn't try to stand again.

"I can't leave you again, Bella. Not now, not unless you told me I had to." I told her and reached out and brushed my fingers against her dirty skin. "What happened to you?" I asked her.

"You did. I went looking for you, but being the hopeless blind handicap person I am I got lost. I had heard some close by but at first it didn't bother me. Until they knew my name and said they knew where you were and if I didn't come with them you would be hurt." Another tear rushed down her face. I grabbed her had with the hand I had used to brush her face.

"You don't have to keep going," It was hurting her to relive it.

"No matter how much you had hurt me in the past two weeks I wasn't about know that I hurt you so I agreed." I would never get over the fact that I had left her. Never again. "The person told me that his name was Karsen and if I was good I wouldn't get hurt. I guess he already knew that I was blind because he grabbed my hand and told me he didn't want me hitting a tree." I looked down to see her rubbing her left hand. It had blood all over it.

"Before I knew it he stopped and turned toward me." She let out a laugh. "I asked if we were there yet and he let out a laugh. He had said 'no, and we're never going to get to him'" Another tear rolled down. "You can either be drained or thrown from a mountain your pick. That when I knew something was off and that I was going to die. I picked mountain, although my worst fear is to fall to my death. But I knew death would be better than this."

"When we got there I got lucky cause so was Jacob and Sam. Jacob told him to let me. It was all in vain. The guy picked me up and the next thing I knew I was flying. I never though I would fall, but when I did least Sam was there to take the blow of my body. But not enough. My leg got twisted and my face hit the ground. I knew I was bleeding right away by the smell. I thought I had died for a minute there until I felt something licked me. I screamed and tried to push it away, but it was strong and held me down with a paw. Next thing I knew, Jacob and Sam was telling me the full stories about what you are."

And here she sat, beside me not scared of me, but scared to lose me. She sure wasn't what I first thought she was.

"I would have understood you know. I might not have believed it at first, but then again you'll never know because you left it up to my brother and Sam to tell me.." She was getting angry again. I pushed her off me and got up. "Bella, please believe me when I say I thought leaving was the best for the both of us."

"Lies. You were just chicken. I'm not stupid Paul. Maybe you didn't know you were chicken, but you rather face the pain then the truth. And you know what? I paid the price." She tried to stand again, but fell. I grabbed her before she could hit the bed. I helped her this time. For the first time I saw how bad her leg was.

"Bella, please believe me." I stared, but she rolled her eyes. I laughed. "Where did you learn to do that?" She smiled, but it was to pain to see her do it because I knew it was fake. She never did answer me.

"Paul you have to gain my trust. I'm not going to just give it out again. I'm not a base-ball game." I nodded, but then remember she couldn't see it.

"Well I guess there something I can start with." I told her.

"What?" She asked me. "I stole something at the hospital and I guess I shouldn't have. Not with out asking first at least."

"What's that?" She asked me again. "Can I give it back to you?" She nodded and I lean in and kissed her lips again to return the kiss I had stolen from it two weeks ago.

* * *

**_Review!_** That can be your gift to me. My gift to you is this lovely chapter, which by the way might be my favorite. Oh and just you know. I hated the way Bella acted in New moon where she forgive Edward right away. I'm not going to do that n this story. Nope, Paul going have to sweat it out.

Paul; Wait what why!  
Me; you left her.  
Paul; YOU WROTE IT!!!


	11. Starting Over

**Hoped everyone had a great Christmas because I know I did. I got a new cell phone and I can read Fanfiction from it. So cool =] Anyways, I thought I would tell you guys that this story is almost over. Sad I know. I don't know how its gonig to end yet but if you guys have any idea I want to hear it.**

**Bella's POV**

School was my own personal hell now.

People now knew I was blind and with my twisted leg it made it even worst. The only true friends I had at school were Jacob, Kim and Jared. When Jacob sometimes over slept, Jared would take me to school and look after me. I knew Paul didn't like it since I wouldn't trust him around me at school, but I couldn't depend on him only because he might leave me again.

"Why do you call Jared? I can take you to school you know." Paul asked me the first time I called Jared to pick me up.

"I can't trust that you'll be there to pick me up Paul; besides Jared doesn't mind it." I told as I tried to walk passed him.

"Bella, when are you going to get it through your head that I'm not going to leave you again?" He called after me. I couldn't move fast for the fact that my leg made it hard to walk.

"When I can start trusting you again." I wish I could tell all I really wanted was to turn back around and wrap my arms around him and never let go. But for once I listened to my heart and no to my head.

"Let me help you," I heard Kim's voice on my left and I felt her grab my arm and wrap in around her shoulders so I could lean some of my weight on her and off my leg. "Shouldn't you go see a doctor about that leg? It'll never heal." Kim has been on me about my leg for a week, but I knew it wasn't broken.

"It'll heal, sooner or later." I told Kim as she helped me to Jared's car. Jacob had to leave early to do patrol. Now I knew, Sam had Jacob do more patrols. Jacob had joked with me and told me he had wished that he never told me the secret so he could get more sleep. Also being in on the secret I got to meet Jared and Kim who were hard to be around sometimes because I knew that Paul and I could be like they are but it seems like something was in the way.

_That something is you. _The voice in my head said._ Maybe if you just opened up your heart to him and let him in. Better yet, let him take the walls down himself. _

_Shut up. _I could hear my heart replying._ You're not thinking at all and I thought that was your job!_

I wish they both would just shut up. I tuned in just in time to hear Jared and Paul start talking.

"Why do you keep taking her home?" Paul asked him. I wished I was close enough to slap him for talking about me like I wasn't there. "Because she asked me too; look I'm not going to get in this with you Paul. I'm just helping a friend; I'm not going to get in the middle of this." With that I heard Jared walk away and I heard Paul let out a growl.. I knew I had to say something before he changed.

"Knock it off, Paul. Geez, I'll ride with you if you just keep your cool." I took my arm away from Kim and she gave me a hug and wished me luck. I made my way forward him but not before tripping over the sideway.

I heard both Jared and Paul moved to grab me, but Paul reached me first and wrapped his arms around my waist and jerk me up.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me. It was the most stupid question I had ever heard. "Well you know gravity, what goes open must come down? I guess it was my time to go down for the moment." I heard Jared snort and Kim laugh. Paul just helped me up and asked if my leg was okay. "Like you care," I told him and begin to walk away; each step was like fire running up my leg. "What makes you think I don't care? I never said I didn't care Bella." All his words sounded like lies to my ears and by the time he had helped me into his truck and we pulled up to my house I was about to snap.

"Bella will you--" That's when I snapped.

"Paul would you just shut up! This one reason I'm pissed off at you. You wouldn't give me space and every word that's coming out of your mouth right now sounds like a lie in my ears." I moved my hand around and found the handle to the truck and opened up the door and got out and slammed the door behind me. Paul did the same thing.

"I'm not lying to you. I would never lie to you." I snorted at him and walked way toward the smell of the woods. "Where do you think your going? You need to get off that leg." _Since when did he become my dad?_

"Don't tell me what to do, Paul. And if you must know I'm trying to get away from you. And by the way, the reason I know you don't care is for the fact that you hated me all this time until you imprinted on me! What did you think Bella? That I was going to forget all the things you said to me because we were made for each other? New flash; I don't have to do anything." I turned back around and faced Paul. "Now do me a favor and get hell out of my life. This is going beyond trust and anything else. You're the one who got me in all of this." I pointed to my almost healed face and my leg. "You're a monster Paul."

**Paul's POV**

My world was chasing around me I was letting it. I let Bella scream and get it all of her chest before she ended up slapping me with all she could mustered.

"Are you through yet?" I asked her as I rubbed my cheek. "For now." She said losing her angry tone and going to her hurt tone. "How could you think that leaving was the best idea?" She asked me. "At the time it was."

"Paul, I just can't do this. I can't let you in. I can't take getting hurt no matter how many times you tell me you're not going to hurt me." I watched another tear I caused roll down her face.

I didn't say a word as I watched her fall to the ground and started to cry. I just bend down and lifted her up and sat down so I could put her in my lap.

As she cried I just held her and let ruin my shirt with her salty tears. Every now and again I would rub circle in her back. I knew she was crying for more then just our fight. After she was quiet for a while she moved out of my arms and stood. She held her hand out like she was about to shake someone hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and she let sighed. "I think we should start over and pretend like none of this happened. I'll try to let you in but it'll be hard Paul." Although she couldn't see it I smiled at her.

"I would like that, but we shouldn't pretend like none of this happened." She nodded and lowered her hand. "For now we should just be friends Bella. Get to know each other more." Again she nodded.

"I would like that and Paul?" She asked. "What?"

"Thanks," She gave me a smiled and again I smiled back at her.

* * *

Reviewing is like giving me a candy bar or a dollar bill. The more I get the happier I get. So Review. You know you want to. **And if you have any ideas on how to end this story please tell MEEEEEEE**


	12. The story must go on!

I have decided to keep this story going. I had over 30 people to tell me to keep going. Only thing is I need a Beta. So if your willing to beta for me message me  
Like always, thank you and with love  
Melody :D


End file.
